The Gods of the Districts
by ChocolateWriter
Summary: Katniss can use a bow. Prim can look after the sick and help the wounded. Katniss can sing. Prim is the light of Katniss' life. These are all qualities of the Olympian, Apollo. But how did the world become the place that everyone know? Read and find out. My friend helped me so some cred to her too. Thank you Noni! Oh and Liz! (:
1. Prologue

**Right this is basically the intro to a new story that I've been thinking of doing for a while. This is JUST an introduction/Prologue thingy so I might change/update/delete some things. This is so exciting yay! Ok so here goes. By the way Percy Jackson stayed in Hades in the first book and because of that they lost the Titan war and Thalia stayed with Luke and never joined the Hunters.**

* * *

After the Titans won the war, tore the world apart and imprisoned the gods, the gods, naturally, took a long time to recover.

The minor gods overthrew the Titans and brought them back. When they did the Olympians made peace with the now called Capitol Gods. It didn't come easy however. They each had to look after one of the twelve districts that supplied the Capitol with everything. These Districts were distributed by the Capitol who tried to keep it fair and equal between each god and wherever possible gave them something they would enjoy. This was the final list given out;

District 1- Luxury - Hera

District 2- Stonework/Masonry - Hephaestus

District 3- Electronics- Athena

District 4- Fishing - Poseidon

District 5- Power - Zeus

District 6 - Transportation - Hermes

District 7- Lumber - Artemis

District 8- Textiles - Aphrodite

District 9- Grain - Dionysus

District 10- Livestock - Ares

District 11- Agriculture - Demeter

District 12- Coal Mining - Apollo

District 13- Nuclear Weaponry/Graphite Mining- Hades

They also banned the Olympians from having too many children, only allowing them a family every generation, then after staying there they had to fake their own deaths. They agreed, but after many years of living in peace a rebellion broke out against the Capitol. When the gods restrained their own Districts they were forgiven apart from Hades who hid away his district underground where, after drawing the short straw, he had grown to feel quite at home in.

The other districts had to give in a child aged between 12 and 18 to the Hunger Games so as to show the gods that they had to obey the Capitolite gods on everything. The gods gradually drew away from their districts, including their children, but Apollo stayed longer the others because he had fallen head over heels for someone in his District but of course had had to leave his two little girls and fake his death in a "mining accident".

They stopped coming, returning only every 25 years for the Quarter Quell which required at least one of the children of the Olympians to be in. The mortals only knew that every 25 years they would have a different Game to keep the horrors of the rebellion fresh in their minds, but really it was a reminder to the gods of what would happen if they ever rebelled again. The gods came back for the third Quarter Quell and Apollo found to his horror his daughter, Katniss was in the Games. And seeing as this times Quell was Victors that meant that she had already been in the games.

He ran and got the tapes from the previous years and saw his daughter volunteer for her sister, Primrose. His heart swelled in pride, but then gradually sank for his daughter was almost definitely going to die. What the hell was she thinking? Saving Peeta Mellark was a stupid thing to do. A brave thing to do, almost like what the demigods would do if they were still around. Like Poseidon's boy and Athena's girl and the Satyr. Who knew what happened to them?

He watched the rest of the Games, and saw his daughter lying about why she saved him. Aphrodite came and cooed at them.

"Oh well he has a liking for her. A very clear one. But she's not sure yet. In fact there's someone else! What fun!" Even with everything that had happened Aphrodite was still as happy and enthusiastic as ever.

"What do you mean there's someone else?" Apollo demanded. "My daughter-"

"She doesn't know that she's your daughter. She only knows that her father died, and left her and her mother. Her mother truly loved you Apollo. She payed no attention for years and years because of depression. Until she was healed. Do you know how she was healed, god of healing?"

"Fine I healed her, but she needed it, I couldn't let my daughters die, could I? Anyway no way I'm watching that. You can try and make me but too bad I won't."

"I'm not going to make you. I was the goddess of love you know." Aphrodite left him to think about his daughters fate.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked that guys! I'm not sure what to do next so I won't update till I've talked to my friend about it. Btw my friend is an AMAZING writer but doesn't have FanFiction because she's to young ):. and she reads all my work so yeah. I'm only putting this up so you can all think about it. Check out my Jelsa fanfiction too.**

**ChocolateWriter**


	2. The one with Peeta, Rye and Willow

**I know it isn't likely but it needs to skip to after the war. Sorry guysssss. Anyway here's chapter 2. I'm dedicating it to rosencuttere bc she followed, reviewed and favourited which was amazing. Hope y'all like it and if you do go check out Noniboo who helped me and read her hg fic: Life or Death: the 200th Hunger Games bc it's real good.**

* * *

Apollo hid away in his room, not talking to anyone until the games were over. When they were Artemis, Goddess of the moon, maiden girls, the woods, District 7 and the second Twin Archer, came and told him it was over. He looked up bleakly.

"Is she alive?"

"Yes, of course, I wouldn't be here if she wasn't. Apollo are you coming down?"

"No I'm not. Goodbye Artemis."

"Okay." Artemis walked away.

Time break- a few years

Apollo emerged from his room in time for the 100th annual hunger games. As he walked downstairs he expected a room of sobriety, instead he found his brethren talking excitedly among themselves and Hades and a young woman was there.

"Apollo!" exclaimed Aphrodite, "you're here!"

"It's the Quarter Quell. So why are you all so happy?"

"Apollo there are no Games anymore. There are no Quells anymore."

"You mean it? What about the Capitol?"

"I'm in charge now," announced the woman who seemed reasonably used to standing with the Gods of Olympus, "My name is Paylor, and you must be Apollo."

"Yes, but-"

Artemis widened her eyes and shook her head to cut him off.

"Okay then. Can I go out then?"

"Of course. Katniss Everdeen is in your District."

Apollo ran out the house. He rejoiced in having the sun on his skin and running made him remember the old days before the Titans rose up. He had to stop running when he got to District 12 and he pulled his "Mr Everdeen" form up. He walked towards Victors Village where a young boy was following around an older girl.

"Wi-ow who dat?" he shouted.

"I don't know Rye, but don't point it's rude. Hi I'm Willow Mellark and this is my brother Rye. Who are you?"

"Do you know Katniss Everdeen?" asked Apollo.

"She's my mom."

"Can I see her?"

"Why should you be able to? She's upset. Daddy says its because today is Reaping Day. Daddy is smart too."

"She'll want to see me I promise."

"Willow, Rye come in for lunch." Apollo saw a man he recognised. Peeta Mellark. But that's not possible. They let the starcrossed lovers thing go just once but twice? Wow.

"Dad, this man wants to see mum."

"I know you, don't I?"

"I definitely know you. Can I see Katniss or Prim please?"

"Where have you been for the past like 24 years? Katniss is in there but don't go in and start talking about Prim, you'll upset her more," Peeta said.

"I won't. Can I see her now?"

"Okay."

Apollo followed Peeta and his children up to the big house. Wow so this is Victors Village. He heard a woman singing. Her voice was full of sadness as she sang Deep in the Meadow.

"Katniss? There's a man out here who wants to talk to you."

"Okay."

Apollo went in slowly and looked at his daughter. She stared back as surprise recognition flashed across her face.

"Dad?"

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please review. **


	3. The one with Katniss

**I swear I already posted this but I guess I didn't. Sorry! Hope you like it anyway!**

**ChocolateWriter**

* * *

"Hello Katniss."

"I'm hallucinating aren't I? You aren't really him are you? Wait are you a ghost?"

"I am your father. You're not hallucinating. And I'm definitely not a ghost."

"If you can come back from the dead, can Prim? Where is she?"

"Prim is dead? What... How? Who killed her? Who killed my little girl?"

"Don't worry, I killed them. Prim died helping others, she was a nurse and she died and she should have been in 13 but she wasn't and Coin sent her on purpose and then 13 killed her."

"Who is Coin?"

"The ex-president of 13."

"Hades let this happen? I'm going to MURDER my uncle."

"Dad you don't have an uncle."

"Yes I do. Katniss I'm not just your father. I'm also Apollo, god of the sun, medicine, prophecy, music, truth and light. A Twin Archer and son of Zeus."

"What does that make me?"

"You are a demigod. Like Poseidon's son, Finnick and Ares' son Gale."

"Gale? A demigod? No way."

"Yes I saw your lie about being cousins. It must feel weird finding out that you actually are cousins, right?"

Willow and Rye chose that moment to come running in.

"Who are you anyway?" asked Willow with all the bossiness of a 9 year old.

"My name is Paul Everdeen. I'm your grandfather," Apollo said with all the patience of a many times grandad, which, technically he was...

"Rye, Rye, we've got a GRANDAD! And I knew FIRST!"

"Not true, I knew YESTERDAY!"

"We didn't HAVE one yesterday," yelled Willow running out to make it more personal and face to face.

Apollo smiled as she ran out. His daughter watched him.

"Paul?"

"Common name I give out. I don't like going 'round as Apollo all the time so I go as Paul."

"But is Prim-"

"I don't know. I didn't even know she was dead. She will go to Elysium I promise. I'll put her on top priority. Right, I need to go. I'll come back at some point. Do you know when your mother will be here?"

"She visits on Reaping Day. She'll be here tonight."

"And so will I. Goodbye Katniss... Mellark?"

"Yes, Katniss Mellark. Bye dad.

* * *

**Did y'all like it? Did you? Did you? I love hearing what you think so PLEASE review. And if you're into Jelsa I have two fics about that so please check them out. Thank you!**

**ChocolateWriter**


	4. The one with Nico and Bianca Di Angelo

Apollo stormed back into the Throne Room.

"Hades!"

"Hello Apollo. I have to thank your daughter for being my Mockingjay. I knew it had to be her. My daughter Alma wanted it to be her husband Peeta, but I thought no one shines brighter than the sun. And you are the sun and she's your daughter," Hades said from behind him.

"Did your daughter also want to KILL my OTHER DAUGHTER? Tell me Hades was that on PURPOSE or was it a casualty of war?" Apollo spat at him.

"Let's not talk about this right now."

"You know my daughter is dead. You know my daughter was thirteen. Thirteen years old. And you killed her, you killed her with that STUPID REBELLION."

"That 'stupid rebellion' meant we are no longer under the minor gods control. We no longer have to watch our children die."

"Did you lose a daughter?"

"Yes, I did. My daughter Alma Coin was killed by your daughter, Katniss. Poseidon's son Finnick died. You're not the only one that lost someone. And you're not the only one who's child went into the third Quarter Quell. You were just the only one who was selfish enough not to be looking out for them. The only one who couldn't watch. The only weak Olympian," Hades said vindictively.

"At least I didn't leave my fellow gods to the mercy of the Capitol. I didn't leave my-"

"Don't you dare say siblings. I was never allowed to come up for even the most trivial of reasons, like say, a war against Kronos," snapped Hades.

"If you hadn't trapped Percy Jackson none of this would have happened, Hades. This is all your fault. Your child dying. My child dying. Everyone dying. And why was my thirteen year old daughter on the front line?"

"She was the best doctor we had. You really think I would let our people die and not send a demigod, a daughter of the god of medicine down to help? Cos if you do you are stupider than I thought."

"YOU sent that bomb. YOU killed my daughter. YOU started this rebellion. And I hate you for it."

"Fine. Hate me. Just remember I didn't hide."

"You did hide. When we were all in danger you hid."

"Fine I did. But I had a reason. Two reasons."

A girl and boy walked into the room. They both had dark hair and almost black eyes.

"These are my other children. Meet Nico and Bianca. These are my reasons. They were in the Lotus Casino when it exploded and as they were the most powerful demigods in there the magic went into them. They are now immortal and able to do a lot. I was just a father, trying to protect my children."

"Father you are boring him. You're not that interesting, and neither are me or Nico. You must be Apollo, the one I've never met," Bianca said smiling.

"I'm Nico and can I just say how much you look like my card of you? Your attack points are like fifty plus."

"My son plays Mythomagic. Don't ask."

"I wasn't going to. Now I need to go get ready for my daughters dinner. Goodbye now." As he walked away from Hades new children Apollo suppressed a sigh. They knew their dad in a way Prim never would. It wasn't fair.

* * *

**Right hope you liked that! I had to put in Nico because if you read my bio you would know I ****_love_**** him.**

**Ok thanks so much for reading!**

**ChocolateWriter **


End file.
